gta_mythsfandomcom-20200222-history
Mr. Trenchcoat
Mr. Trenchcoat, also known as the Serial Killer or the Undertaker, is a proven myth in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. Description Mr. Trenchcoat is a peculiar pedestrian who believes he has been abducted by Aliens. He is unique to certain areas in Tierra Robada and Bone County, thought he sometimes appears as the suicidal photographer in Flint County. He is a white male, somewhat shorter than CJ, dressed in a long black trench coat and a black cowboy hat with what appears to be an American flag handkerchief tied around his collar. Mr. Trenchcoat is perhaps the most intriguing pedestrian in San Andreas, as he displays some unique properties, and can be heard remarking some strange dialogue about hearing voices, implants and lizard eyed impostors, somewhat akin to a conspiracy theorist. He also claims to be suffering from headaches, urges and amnesia, and clearly displays symptoms of paranoia. His pedestrian dialogue contains many lines referencing Aliens: *''The aliens are coming!'' *''They're up there watchin'!'' *''Can't let them take me again...'' *''Oh sure, well they look human...'' *''YOU CAN'T STEAL MY MIND!'' *''You green-blooded abomination!'' *''Lizard-eyed Imposter!'' *''Alien Scum!'' *''Abducted again!'' Mr. Trenchcoat also has conversations with other pedestrians from time-to-time, during some it is revealed he believes he has some kind of implant in his head announcing "Not since I've had this thing in my head." On another occasion he reports he has "Seen the shape of a dog once," possibly referencing the Chupacabra. Sometimes he also asks the other pedestrian if they have "(You) seen the light above the desert?" He is most likely referring to operations at Area 69, or possibly Aliens, which most citizens of San Andreas seem to be oblivious to. Characteristics Mr. Trenchcoat displays some interesting characteristics. If followed and observed for a length of time, he will sometimes become hostile and begin attacking CJ, attempting to punch him. If a weapon is fired in his vicinity, he usually doesn't flee as regular civilians do, even when a weapon is aimed directly at him, and, when killed, he will respawn in the area very quickly, much faster than a regular Pedestrian. The long held belief that Mr. Trenchcoat does not emit a thermal signature when viewed through thermal goggles is incorrect, as he clearly emits a signature at his extremities, with his long leather coat insulating most of his body heat, giving the initial impression that he is "cold." The Serial Killer Theory Rumors that Mr. Trenchcoat is a serial killer soon arose after players reported him supposedly attacking them and other pedestrians with a Combat Shotgun, but these rumors were not based on fact and it was generally assumed that the player who had witnessed this phenomena may have had the riot cheat activated at the time. Other players have reported him stabbing Pedestrians in Fort Carson. Players theorize his place of residence lies on a dirt track just off the main road running South between El Quebrados and Las Barrancas near the Tierra Robada Bait Shop, another location he can be found. The structure is a modest single room dwelling with windows beset on all sides and a porch running the length of the facade. A windmill stands next to the property on the western side and a beat-up Saddler at the rear, leading some players to draw a connection to the Epsilon Cult. Misinformed players have reported that this pickup is the same one found at the Mass Grave, but this is not true as that truck is a Bobcat. Other reports state he also resides in areas like The Panopticon. This is remarkably similar to the Leatherface myth, and may have stemmed from players spotting Mr. Trenchcoat in countryside areas where he doesn't normally spawn, due to a known pedestrian spawn glitch. Players have also encountered Mr. Trenchcoat shooting at Pedestrians from his Tierra Robada dwelling. However, no reliable evidence has been produced and furthermore, the Pedestrian does not normally spawn with a weapon, adding serious doubt to these claims. Despite being labelled a serial killer, Mr. Trenchcoat is most likely someone suffering from alcoholism possibly brought on by trauma as a result of an extraterrestrial encounter. Mr. Hat Mr. Hat slightly resembles the bald redneck pedestrian, wearing a blue cap, an old ragged blue shirt, jeans, sneakers and an eye patch over his Left eye. Mr. Trenchcoat and Mr. Hat sometimes converse with each other on the street with Mr. Trenchcoat occasionally heard talking to him about aliens and other conspiracies, but Mr. Hat has not been observed saying anything suspicious in return. It is interesting to note that Mr. Trenchcoat and Mr. Hat share a Pedestrian model number, only being differentiated by the number at the end of their model. Paranoid Cowboy The Paranoid Cowboy wears a blue and black plaid button-down shirt with a white T-shirt under it, dark blue jeans, a black cowboy hat, brown cowboy boots, and black sunglasses. He also sometimes talks to Mr. Trenchcoat, remarking a few strange quotes both in conversation and if a player interacts with him. He appears to exhibit the same paranoid behavior as Mr. Trenchcoat. While they all converse with each other, Mr. Trenchcoat, Mr. Hat and the Paranoid Cowboy can never be seen talking to a Pedestrian with their model, for example, Mr. Trenchcoat cannot be found speaking to Mr. Trenchcoat. Gallery Gallery8.jpg|The Serial Killer standing near a victim. TierraRobadaserialkiller-GTASA-myth.jpg|Serial Killer standing by a house. Gallery584.jpg|Mr. Trenchcoat attacks the player. gallery38.jpg|Mr. Trenchcoat as the Suicidal Photographer. Better view.jpg|Closer view of Mr. Trenchcoat. Gallery525.jpg|Mr. Trenchcoat near Mass Grave. Gallery273.jpg|Mr. Trenchcoat dead. Mr. Trenchcoat.jpg|Mr. Trenchcoat strolling in Fort Carson. Gallery221.jpg|Mr. Trenchcoat brawling with the player. Gallery224.jpg|Mr. Trenchcoat pursuing while brawling. Gallery272.jpg|Mr. Trenchcoat in El Quebrados. Ipad version.jpg|Mr. Trenchcoat appearing in a tablet version of the game. Gallery356.jpg|Mr. Trenchcoat in the Fort Carson Main Street. Gallery393.jpg|Mr. Trenchcoat talking with another pedestrian. Video Investigations Trivia * Mr. Trenchcoat almost always spawns in Fort Carson on the side walk near the Safehouse. * Mr. Trenchcoat's pedestrian model number in the game files is DWMOLC2, standing for Desert, White, Male, Old, Lower Class, 2. http://gtag.gtagaming.com/sanandreas/peds/ * Mr. Hat's Pedestrian model number in the game files is DWMOLC1, standing for Desert, White, Male, Old, Lower Class, 1. * The Paranoid Cowboy's Pedestrian model number in the game files is DWMYLC1, standing for Desert, White, Male, Young, Lower Class, 2. See also *Serial Killer *Leatherface *Killer Cowboy References Navigation Category:Myths Category:Myths and Legends in GTA San Andreas Category:Featured Articles Category:Proven Myths Category:People Category:Serial Killers Category:Protected Wiki Heritage